Babysitting disaster: The return of the duo
by Dark Para
Summary: Yet again these two return. This time at Sora's house. Aceora and Takari of course


Disclamer: A-hem I repeat I do not and shall never own digimon. Ace spawned in my mind so bwua ha ha ha ha ha. I own nothing else.  
  
Ace looked out side. All he saw was brids, trees and what was normal on a spring day. Yep another normal day ace thought. Sora looked through her window. She heard the phone ring. She ran to pick it up heard Tai's voice "hi Sora. Can you take care of Kari?". "OK." They hung up and she heard the other phone ring. "Hello Sora. Can you take care of T.K?" Matt asked. "OK" Sora replied forgetting this was Matt. They hung up. That's when her mind processed it. She had to baby sit the two gremlins. She called Ace. "Ace hi. Could you come over and help me baby sit the evil gremlins?" Sora asked and Ace laughed at the comment. "Be over as fast as I can." he said and hung up. He sprinted to Sora's house. "Hey Ace." Sora greeted him they walked in and kissed. They were french kissing for quite some time when they heard the door bell. Sora blushed and opened it. There were the two. Kari and T.K holding hands. Ace smiled at them as they walked in. "You two make a cute little couple." Ace commented them and they both blushed. Sora had put the sugar up on the fridge so the two little ones wouldn't get it. Sora went to take a shower while Ace took care of Kari and T.K.   
"What we going to do?" Kari asked. "You better be glad I brought my games over." Ace said and dumped a collection of games. They started playing super smash brothers. Ace was Yoshi, T.K. was Link and Kari was jigglypuff. Ace was winning until the other two ganged up on him. Ace knew his moves well and luckily got himself behind the two knocking them off on there last life. Soon Sora said "uh guys I need a towel please." Sora asked them. Ace snickered. He grabbed a towel and handed it to the out stretched arm from the bathroom door. Soon Sora was out but her hair was still wet. It was sticking up and Ace smoothed it for her. They heard a crash. "They didn't get to it did they?" Sora asked. They ran down to see a empty sugar bag. They ran into Sora's room and loaded them selves with wepons like dart guns, water balloons, water guns and whatever else would prove useful.  
  
T.K. "Commander Kari we must work out are plan to rule the world." Said a sugar high T.K. "Yes vell yo see ve can't until ve have captured the two known as Sora and Ace." Said Kari in a odd accent still with the hyper voice though. Sora and Ace loaded there wepons. "If there on a sugar high who knows what there going to do." Ace said. Ace walked and was pulled up by a net. "Well that was fast." Sora said. Ace was glad he had his knife and cut the ropes. Once they where gone T.K. found out they had cut there way out. "How could they construct that so fast?" Ace asked. "Well we did give them a lot of time." Sora replied. "So am I suppose to be the big hero and save us?" Ace questioned. "Will you be just my hero?" Sora said with these eyes that Ace couldn't say no to. "Very well but in the end doesn't the hero get a kiss?" Ace asked. "How about now and then later." Sora said. They kissed deeply and Kari took this time to spring her trap. She tied the two in that position. There heads could barely part for breath. "Well I guess we have no choice." Ace noted and Sora nodded. "How far can your hands reach?" He asked. "Pretty far." Sora said. "Well my knifes in my back pocket so try and get your hands down there." Ace whispered to her and she started. They were like that for fifteen minuets until Sora cut through. Ace took his knife back. "well there goes me being the hero." Ace commented as they ran after the last seen direction of the sugar duo.  
  
When they finaly caught them they heard the car horns honk. They gave the children to there respective brother. Ace decided to spend the night because Sora did the puppy dog eye thing that he just can't say no to. They planned there perfect prank on Tai and Matt for leaving them with the devils.  
  
Me: Well now that that's over R&R and give me time to think about the prank.  



End file.
